1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gloves, and more particularly to gloves worn by freight handlers in the course of their job duties. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a glove for freight handlers which is structured to provide a good grip and excellent hand protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gloves are well known in the art for protecting a person's hands from adverse environmental conditions and from injury in the course of labor activity. Freight handlers who must lift and carry a variety of articles resort to conventional gloves to assist them to grip these articles, while at the same time protecting their hands from injury.
Unfortunately, conventional gloves are not structured to simultaneously provide the grip enhancement and injury protection features needed by workers in the freight handling industry, such as package delivery workers, port workers, airline baggage handlers, and plant personnel. For example, conventional leather gloves may be too hot in the summer and may be too slippery to assuredly grasp an article if they are exposed to wet or oily conditions. Conventional cloth gloves may not provide adequate protection against injury.
Therefore, what remains needed is a glove which addresses the needs of freight handlers.